chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
World 8: Brave New World
This world is currently set around 3 years after the global exposure of the existence of evolved humans. A New Company was set up immediately, to represent evolved humans in this new world. Characters in this world can have up to 5 abilities, unless they are one of the limited number of characters with a multiple ability. History World 8's first storyline was about the release of the Shanti Virus and our characters' attempts to prevent it. The characters found themselves manifesting. If that wasn't bad enough, they were warned or foresaw that a virus would be released that would wipe out 93% of the worlds population. Some of the characters found them self searching for a cure but others tried to find out more about the virus and how it could be destroyed. The Virus was discovered by a biological engineer named Victoria Pratt, who had been ordered by Primatech to manipulate it so that it can be used as a weapon. Strain 138 was created. This was the strain that would destroy most of the population. Rhia Jones, Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura and Robert Max tried destroying the virus at the Primatech vault in Odessa, Texas. Unfortunately the virus was released by Adam Monroe and no cure had yet been created. Odessa went into quarantine but the virus was still in the air and began to spread. As the population began to drop and no cure was known, things began to get worse. The government discovered the truth and they began to hunt specials. Some hid, while some fought back, and eventually an opportunity came to cease the hunting, and to destroy the virus. However, in the process, abilities were exposed. A new company was formed to deal with this, and now it's a brave new world. Characters 'Main Original Characters' *Joshua Evans - Flying Man! *Sasha Whitekey - Flying Man! *Caoimhe McLoughlin - Flying Man! *Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones - Wayward Daughter *Jessica Sky Petrelli - Wayward Daughter *Robert Max - MATTYGUY *Lily Bishop - MATTYGUY/Superheroesfanatic-IR *Jacob Bishop - MATTYGUY/Superheroesfanatic-IR *Hira Spektor - Superheroesfanatic-IR *Zamora Spektor - Superheroesfanatic-IR *Gabriel Silvestor - Superheroesfanatic-IR *Michael Cassidy - Superheroesfanatic-IR *Charlie Levasseur - Site Gleek *Naomi Goldsmith - Mrs P Sylar *Pippy Maxxted - Mrs P Sylar *Oris Gray - MATTYGUY/Mrs P Sylar 'Recurring Original Characters' *Laurie Athens - Wayward Daughter *Lola Athens - Wayward Daughter *Lee Athens - Wayward Daughter *Alex Treharne - Wayward Daughter *Rajan Suresh - Wayward Daughter *Soma Herrera - Superheroesfanatic-IR *Leo Castern - Neodraconis *Riley Goldsmith - Mrs P Sylar *Hanna Goldsmith - Mrs P Sylar *Journey Goldsmith - Mrs P Sylar *Dustin Goldsmith - Mrs P Sylar *Quinn Lowe - Mrs P Sylar 'Canon Characters' *Peter Petrelli - Wayward Daughter *Nathan Petrelli - Wayward Daughter *Adam Monroe - Wayward Daughter *Matt Parkman Snr - Wayward Daughter *Matt Parkman Jnr - Wayward Daughter *Janice Parkman - Wayward Daughter *Micah Sanders - Wayward Daughter *Mohinder Suresh - Wayward Daughter *Mira Suresh - Wayward Daughter *Molly Walker - Wayward Daughter Category:Worlds